


Gifts From the Fall

by starfishing



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishing/pseuds/starfishing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust was one of the many great gifts that the Fall had afforded them, in Sonneillon's opinion. He wouldn't say it was the best, because he enjoyed so many others - sarcasm, selfishness and vanity, to name a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts From the Fall

Lust was one of the many great gifts that the Fall had afforded them, in Sonneillon's opinion. He wouldn't say it was the best, because he enjoyed so many others - sarcasm, selfishness and vanity, to name a few. Lust was, however, a gift to be shared, and Sonneillon was only too happy to share it.

Gressil lie stretched alongside, upside down to him. He watched his reflection in the slick black vinyl of Sonneillon's boots. Gressil would say that lust was the best gift - not that he liked sharing. He did like sex.

"Can you imagine," Gressil began slowly, "if Michael saw us this way?"

Sonneillon hummed amusement, folding his long legs beneath him and leaning over into Gressil's field of vision. "Michael would berate us."

"If Michael had a mind for anything but battle, he would have joined us." Gressil reached above him to free an unruly tress of pitch-black hair trapped behind Sonneillon's ear. It slid through his fingers like satin. "A creature so full of rage would be right at home in Hell."

"Would you rather lie with Michael?" Sonneillon asked, tilting his head to add more silken hair to the pool on Gressil's bare chest. "Am I not angry enough for you, Gressil?"

Gressil seemed to seriously contemplate the question, twisting locks of hair around long, spidery fingers. "If I wanted you angry, I would make it so. Right now, I want you..." He stopped, examining his hand all wound up in Sonneillon's hair. "... Subjugated."

He tightened his grip and pulled hard, forcing Sonneillon backward and off of him, onto the ground. Sonneillon's hands were all over his chest, pushing, pulling, scratching, but he crawled relentlessly over him, pinning him to the ground with his weight. This was not about sex, it was simply an exercise in whim.

Perhaps that was the greatest gift of the fall, Gressil mused. To be able to change directions on fancy, to follow wherever the moment led. He wanted to see Sonneillon bound, wet, sullied, and he would.

Sonneillon was still shedding his angelic skin, not yet committed to this new life Lucifer had won for them. He struggled beneath Gressil like a trapped rabbit, both unwilling and helpless. Sonneillon was fond of sex when Gressil was gentle. When Gressil got this way, he fought. It was a comfort to Gressil that he always enjoyed it in the end; not because he was so concerned for what Sonneillon wanted, but because Sonneillon would be less likely to leave if he learned to love this life.

But perhaps, too, that was a gift of the Fall - to be without kindred, without love; to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This one requires some explanation about my personal headcanon for Kuroshitsuji, or for Sebastian, specifically. I'll try to keep it short!
> 
> When I finished watching the first season of the Kuro anime (which was a few days after I started), I wanted to do some research on demons and the like. After I went digging, I found the published classification of demons by Father Sebastien Michaelis, 'An Admirable History.' It seemed to me that Sebastian must have been given his name for a reason, so I stopped to consider Father Michaelis' classifications as a possibility for my headcanon. This would mean that demons, as a race, are all fallen angels. The idea appealed to me, so I ran with it.
> 
> Upon closer inspection, I decided that Sebastian's true name should be Sonneillon, the Fourth Prince of Thrones, who tempts men with hatred against their enemies. (It seemed to fit his situation with Ciel, in my opinion.) Only a few episodes into the second season, I decided that Claude's true name should be Gressil, the Third Prince of Thrones, who tempts men with impurity and uncleanness (which seemed to fit with Alois, as well).
> 
> So, with this headcanon set, I went on to imagine how they might have been as angels, how the Fall may have happened, how they may have been after they'd fallen. This is the sort of thing I came up with. I plan to write more about these two, before, during and after the Fall, but this is all for now.


End file.
